


if your mother knew (she'd definitely not invite you to sunday night dinner)

by crustybaguettes



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Meeting the Parents, like 1961 ish, teddy boy era, teddy boy! john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crustybaguettes/pseuds/crustybaguettes
Summary: john is meeting your parents and is crapping his pants. in a cool way.
Relationships: John Lennon/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	if your mother knew (she'd definitely not invite you to sunday night dinner)

**Author's Note:**

> loosely inspired by the song mother by charlie puth
> 
> just a warning, there's a vv small mention of john's mum dying, so head's up if you don't wanna read that. otherwise, enjoy :))

**Liverpool, 1961**

“Yeh sure yeh want to do this, love, I mean, I’m not daft, I know what people think of me, yer parents do seem quite, um, conservative, don’t wanna upset ‘em like.” John murmured, concerns muffled by your hair. You were sitting between his legs discussing dinner with your parents that night as the December rain drizzled down the window panes, reminding you of the festive season slowly approaching.

“You’ll be  _ fine _ , I know you’re only saying this cos you’re nervous, don’t try and fool me Lennon.” You quipped, shuffling around so that you sat cross legged facing the boy and his floppy hair, knees touching his thighs. He was yet to style his locks up in their usual plume and the long, chestnut strands were falling in his eyes.

“Not even close, just don’t want yeh to be locked away like a nun cos yeh parents think I’m no good.” John chuckled as you made a face at his words, reaching out to hold your hands in his own and smoothing his thumb across your knuckles. 

“Don’t worry, love, they’ll like you, just leave this,” you patted his leather jacket that was lying next to him on the bed, “right here and we’ll be as good as gold.” You pulled his hands up to your lips, giving one a kiss and the other a playful bite. He leant forward to connect your mouths in a gentle kiss, tongues venturing into the other’s territory and hands travelling down to hips and over shoulders. His hands began reaching up your jumper to rest on your bare back as you moved to sit on his lap, bodies somehow even closer than before. 

“If only yer parents could see yeh now.” John whispered against your lips as both of you pulled back for air. 

“Don’t talk about my parents right now.” You said before patting his chest and leaning into his body, lying back down, his arms wrapping around your shoulders as you resumed your original position. Usually things would’ve escalated further but John knew how important tonight was for you, even if you played it off as more of a joke. You loved him, you really did, and you wanted your parents to see that too, even if John was a less conventional option for you to have picked. 

“Up yeh get, we’ll fall asleep if we stay like this and yeh know that.” John said as he tapped you on the arm, gingerly lifting your snoozy body from his lap. You’d been at work with your students all day and couldn’t help but feel your tired limbs ache to sink into the mattress. 

“Alright, we should probably head over soon anyway.” You stood up and stretched your arms over your heads. The exposed part of your body left no defence for John’s arms to wrap around your middle and pull you into a backwards hug that you soon spun around in. “And you need to sort this out, Johnny.” You added, running your hands through his hair. 

“How can I do that when yeh do things like that to me?” He muttered as his eyes blinked lazily.

“Who’s the sleepy one now, hey?” You said with a soft smile on your face, still threading your fingers through his hair.

“Oi, okay, I’m actually leavin’ now.” He retorted and moved out of your arms, down the hallway to the bathroom where he would presumably get his coif in order. You were left to fix your jumper and plaid skirt, stockings having stuck in place throughout the afternoon. Just as you finished putting on your socks and combing your hair with your fingers, John returned through the doorway, hair slicked and coat on.

“You look very handsome, don’t you?” You said cheekily, the boy clearly somewhat uncomfortable out of his teddy boy attire and into something more socailly acceptable by your parents’ standards. 

“Shut up.”

\-----

Your house was only 10 minutes walk from John’s, both of you huddled under an umbrella for the duration of the walk. You held the boy’s hand in yours and felt it growing ever clammier and shakier as you neared your home, peaking as you stood outside your front door. 

“John, really, you’ll be fine.” You said, hand on the doorknob and ready to enter the building. You still lived with your parents as you were waiting to get a permanent teaching job before moving out. They understood your ambitions and were willing to let you stay, knowing that once you were gone you wouldn’t be coming back.

“No idea what yer on a bout, love.” John replied, eyes darting around with anxiety. You pushed open the door and felt a wave of warmth and the smell of a Sunday night roast (now moved to a Friday) wash over you. Taking his shoes off, John looked around the front room of your house, having only ever entered through your bedroom’s window.

“Looks a bit different from down here, doesn’t it?” Your mum said as she poked her head from around the living room entrance. 

“I-uh, um, I don’t, uh-” John sputtered before being cut off reassuringly.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell this one’s father.” The older woman replied, pointing towards you. “He snores so loudly he could sleep through a bomb, I swear.” She continued as she beckoned you and John into the sitting room. “Come in and sit down, I’ll go get him.”

The two of you sat down on a two-seater lounge, you immediately leaning into John’s shoulder as his arm wrapped around your shoulders, hands lacing together. “I think I nearly shit my pants.” He said, letting out the breath he’d been holding and the pair dissolved into laughter, lightening the heavy air that seemed to have settled on the room. 

“What’s all this noise about, ey? Havin’ fun without the oldies?” Your dad joked as he entered the room, you and John scooting apart considerably. He plopped down in his armchair and sat back as your mum went into the kitchen to serve up the food. You simply gave your father a grin as if to say, ‘not funny but nice try’ and began introducing John.

“Dad, this is John, John this is my da-” 

“Why don’t you go help your mother, she’s up to her neck with washing up in there.” Your dad interrupted you to say, obviously wanting to get John alone for interrogation. All you could do was give John a sympathetic smile and squeeze his hand before abandoning him to help your mother. 

“I thought you loved that boy.” Your mum said, back turned as she carved the lamb and slid it onto 4 plates already adorned with potatoes. You felt your stomach drop as she spoke, wondering what you’d done to make her think you didn’t like him. “Leavin’ him alone with your father like that, what’s poor John ever done to you, huh?” You felt relief course through your body as she finished her joke, then walking over and starting to rinse the baking tray at the sink. 

“He’s a grown lad, he can handle it.” You smile to yourself, just the thought of John bringing one to your face. Unbeknownst to you, your mother felt herself glow with happiness upon seeing your reaction to your boyfriend coming up in conversation. Despite your previous boyfriend’s satisfactory reputation, he was a big old bore and she hated seeing you come home frowning at a disappointing night out. She’d never seen you so excited about waking up since you started coming home from work later, claiming you’d been held up marking or running errands for a more senior teacher. Or since you would come down for breakfast with tired eyes smelling slightly of cologne and cigarettes. Or since you started dressing up half as much on a Saturday night and came home twice as happy. No matter what your father thought of the Lennon boy, your mother wouldn’t let you sacrifice your life for them. Even if she didn’t approve of his choice in lifestyle. 

“Dinner’s ready boys.” Your mother called from the dining room as you finished setting the table and she placed down the meals. 

“Doesn’t this look nice, don’t think me aunty’s cooked this well ‘er whole life.” John complimented as he sat down next to you. 

“Aunt? Mum doesn’t cook much?” Your mother asked, cutting into her vegetables. 

“Mum…” You trailed off, knowing that, despite passing away 3 years ago, John still found it slightly difficult to talk about his deceased mother.

“Me, ah, me mum got hit by a car a few years ago, didn’t make it to the hospital, yeh know.” The table was engulfed by a dense silence, John pushing the food on his plate around with his fork. 

“I’m very sorry to hear that John, really, I am. If you ever get a hankering for some meat and 3 veg, feel free to drop ‘round.” Your mum said as she smiled at the boy across from her gently. You found his hand under the table and held it in both of yours.

“Thanks for the offer, but I think I can put up with toasties and cereal for now.” John teased, looking over to his left to be met with your bashful face.

“When’s she ‘bin makin’ you toasties, hey?” Accused your dad, the somber mood now gone from the table.

“Dad, relax.” You said, saving John from digging himself a deep hole of rambling. “I’m 21, I can start making some of my own decisions now.” 

“Alright,” he replied, “Just as long as there isn’t side of babies with breakfast before you get married.” The two of you choked on your dinner at the mention of children, both your parents looking at each other with amused faces. Although they weren’t fans of John’s job (which, when he learnt it, your father replied, “People still turnin’ up to those shows, are they?”) or his unsavoury night time habits, they could see he was in it for the long run. 

A few hours of laughing, drinking and eating passed before your parents decided they were headed off to bed, leaving the two younger party members alone downstairs. A half eaten tea cake, along with four dinner plates, empty tea cups and wine glasses remained on the table and you knew it was all a part of your parents plan to avoid doing the washing up. 

“Come on then, give your old lady a hand.” You sat, stacking crockery in your hands. 

“How domestic of me, maybe I’m goin’ soft.” John replied as he too piled his arms high with cutlery and headed to the sink.

“Oh, you’ve been soft for a long time Johnny, don’t even  _ try _ to deny it.” You were surprised to feel a sloppy kiss on your cheek and you glanced to your left to see John squirting detergent in the basin of warm water and mixing it around with a crumby splade. 

“Yeh know it.” He said with a grin on his face. The two of you washed and dried in relative silence, John humming a bouncing tune as he jigged along to the beat.

“What’s that one called?” You asked softly, not wanting to burst the picturesque moment with a loud noise. 

“Dunno yet. Haven’t really got any words either, just a tune. Makes me think of yeh, yeh know.” The boy looked sheepish at his somewhat sappy comment, but you had never felt so much warmth towards another person in your whole life. Right in front of you was all that mattered. 

“I love you.” You whispered, wrapping your arms around him as he finished drying the last dish.

“I love you too.” He said in response, giving you a quick peck before picking you up and setting you on the counter, continuing your activities from earlier in the afternoon. His tie was soon loosened and top buttons undone, coat already deserted on the back of his chair. He ran his hands around your waist and up your jumper as your fingers found themselves tugging lightly on the ends of his hair, eliciting a soft moan from his mouth, your lips still separated by a few centimetres of smoke-smelling air, the cigarette on the walk over still lingering on his breath.

“God, when are you gonna stop smoking, smells like shit.” You murmur before connecting your lips once more. He detached them to make a snarky reply.

“Maybe when yeh stop kissing me like that, ey?”

“Never.”

You continued on in the same fashion until John deemed it appropriate to step away, running a head through his now dishevelled locks. “Think yeh mum’d invite me over for dinner if she knew we were halfway shaggin’ in ‘er kitchen?” 

“A few years ago you would’ve gone more than halfway.” You grinned at your semi-flustered (and semi-other-stuff ;) boyfriend as you swung your legs back and forth on the counter. 

“A few years ago I didn’t ‘ave any parents to impress.” He walked back in between your legs and stroked up and down your thighs, admiring your flushed face. “Wanna come back to mine? Mimi’ll be sleepin’ like the dead by now.” You jumped down and grabbed a pad of sticky notes from the counter, sticking one on the fridge that read ‘At John’s, be home for dinner xoxo’.

“I s’pose they already know I’ve been sneakin’ off, no point hidin’ it now.” You said a matter-a-factly, turning back around and taking John’s hand as you walked out the front door, rain having long since passed. 

“Oh God, I’ve corrupted yeh, ‘aven’t I?”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> decided to write some more one shot-y type things, probs not gonna write another x reader though cos im not v good at it lolol
> 
> pls let me know if you saw any typos or grammar mistakes, i wanna make my stuff easy to read and im shit at proof reading lmao


End file.
